


Pretty Boy

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Jamie finds something while digging through Mako's bag... it's too small for his bodyguard, so there's only one thing left for him to do-- put it on himself.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of March rewards. Thanks to everyone for your support :)

Junkrat gets antsier the closer they get to the next city.  It’s dark already, too late to cobble a plan together for a big score.  There’s always plenty of time to hit a servo, though.  Once they’ve fled the scene, they work their way deeper into the city until they find an unassuming motel.  Roadhog doesn’t have to kick the door in, a firm slam of his shoulder is all it takes to split the jamb.  The room is used but unoccupied.  There are two key cards on the bedside table, so it should be safe.  Roadhog puts the “do not disturb” out and once Junkrat has tossed his duffle on the floor, he drags a chair over from the small dinette to jam under the door handle.

When he turns around, Roadhog is removing his mask.  

Junkrat watches silently, his heart pounding and his stomach squirming.  He hasn’t seen Mako in nearly two weeks.  They’ve been running too hard lately for Roadhog to feel comfortable taking off the mask.  

Junkrat’s surprised he’s taking it off now, but he’s not about to complain.  He creeps closer and waits patiently for Mako to put the mask aside before he leaps at him.

Mako chuckles and wraps his arms around Junkrat before wrinkling his nose and shoving him off.  “Go clean up,” he says.

Junkrat pouts pointedly until Mako leans down to kiss his lips.  “Be back in a tick,” he says brightly.  He strips off his harness, boot, and shorts on his way to the bathroom.  The soap is already on the ledge and there’s just enough shampoo left for his hair.

He walks out with a towel around his neck, chased by steam.  Mako passes him, his personal shampoo in his hand and already stripped down to his nethers.  Jamie gives his ass a cheeky grab and Mako tousles his damp hair in return.  

Jamie hums with energy as he opens up his bag and digs through it for lube and— fuck, it’s not there.  He scrambles over the unmade bed to dig around in Mako’s bag and finds their bottle, but he also feels something soft and cool.  Jamie hooks his finger into the material and pulls until a bralette slides free of the bag.  He looks at it, considering its uses.  It’s too small for Mako.  Jamie holds it up to himself and then hurriedly pulls it on.  Straps confound him for nearly four entire minutes before he takes it off, straightens it out and tries again.  The fabric is silky and soft.  Straps crisscross his chest and though he doesn’t have much there to speak of, he feels… nice.  

Jamie starts digging deeper into Mako’s bag and comes out with a collection of panties, but they’re all too large for him.  He decided that his favorite pair is a blue and pink combination with sheer fabric that gives the impression of scales.

He hums under his breath as he reaches back into Mako’s bag, trying to find panties for himself.

The bathroom door opens while Jamie is still digging.  He doesn’t have the chance to jerk away from his snooping, but he tries his best and ends up lying sideways across the bed with his prosthetic arm supporting his head and Mako’s open bag sitting between his legs.  The lube is propped against his leg and the panties are heaped in front of him.

Mako raises a brow at him as he walks over to collect his jumble of lingerie and tuck them back into his bag.  “Sorry, sorry,” Jamie says.  “I was just looking for lube and… uh…” Jamie feels a spike of insecurity and shifts away, up the bed, but Mako grabs his leg and drags him back down.

Jamie yelps and holds his hands out, repeating that he’s sorry, but he stops when Mako’s hand cups his chest and he realizes that he’s not in trouble.  Not the bad kind, anyway.

“You like it?” Jamie asks, dropping his arms and bracing himself on his elbows so that he can arch up into Mako’s hand.  Mako’s thumb brushes across his nipple through the silky fabric and Jamie shivers visibly.  

“Yeah,” Mako grunts, then runs his hand up Jamie’s thin chest to touch his neck.  Jamie shivers and Mako’s hand keeps moving up, his thick thumb skirting Jamie’s jugular before his fingers settle on cupping the back of Jamie’s head.  “I love you,” Mako says, his voice soft and even if his face didn’t reflect the same emotion, Jamie knows he means it.  It’s like a mask behind a mask sometimes.  Others, Mako can’t hide his emotions at all.  Those are the times Jamie feels closest to him.

“I know,” Jamie says, bringing his hands up to touch Mako’s thick forearm and turning his face to nuzzle into his massive hand.

Mako pulls Jamie closer and presses a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw.  Then, his hand leaves Jamie’s face and both of his hands start at Jamie’s shoulders before sliding slowly down his body, skirting over the bralette to thumb his ribs and then grabbing his hips.  

Jamie arches into the touch and allows his legs to be directed, dragged up around Mako’s hips so that his gut presses against Jamie’s cock and the thick base of his own chode rubs between Jamie’s cheeks.  “You look pretty,” Mako says as his fingers run back up Jamie’s body to play with the bralette again.  

Jamie arches against Mako’s belly and groans softly when he grinds back, his hands jumping back down to Jamie’s hips to hold them steady.  “You probably look real pretty in those panties,” Jamie points out.

Mako chuckles and leans down to kiss him, then sucks his way down Jamie’s jaw and neck to kiss wetly at his nipples through the bralette, leaving dark circles around Jamie’s sensitive nubs. 

Jamie groans and bucks as Mako pays homage to his body before grabbing the half-full bottle of lube and squeezing a bit out to slick Jamie’s cock with.

“What… what about you?” Jamie asks, the slick hand that spreads the lube stays just a bit longer to encourage him before moving back to his hips and helping him roll against Mako with more force.

“Pretty boys get to come first,” Mako says in explanation.  Jamie moans and throws his head back, his left hand coming up to rub his chest through the bralette; his nipples missing Mako’s warm, wet mouth now that he’s more focused on getting Jamie off than teasing him.  “Good, pretty boy,” Mako murmurs, dragging Jamie’s cock up against his now-slick under belly and bucking his own hips every other arch or so.

Jamie whines and tries to hook his heel behind Mako to get more leverage to buck and arch, but he ends up helpless in Mako’s grip, at the mercy of his sweet words and gentle hands.  

He does come first, then he splays out and allows Mako to rub himself off against his chest.  Mako grinds carefully against Jamie, groaning at the feel of the silky fabric beneath his shaft and Jamie’s lips occasionally teasing his thick head.

Mako takes over with his hand and comes across Jamie’s neck and face with a low groan.  

Mako moves to lie beside Jamie and Jamie uses one of the pillows to wipe his face clean before turning it over and flopping back on it with a content sigh. Mako’s hand rests on Jamie’s chest, still feeling the soft fabric, loose against Jamie’s spare chest but able to find his nipple easily to tease him.  

“Love you,” Mako murmurs, turning over so that he can sling his arm around Jamie’s waist.

“Love you too,” Jamie says, blissfully happy as he rubs his hand up and down Mako’s arm.  “I want some panties to match,” he says, right before he drifts off.

“Sure thing, boss,” Mako says, his voice thick with sleep.

In the morning, Mako puts the mask back on.  In the morning, they’re Junkrat and Roadhog again, leaving Jamie and Mako in the sheets of the motel.


End file.
